


Catch me if you can

by soyane



Series: I spy with my little eye... [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Strip Tease, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyane/pseuds/soyane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is assigned on a mission to find a certain spy working under the name 'Mick', and tip his location to a hit team, so that they can catch him.</p><p>Harry has no desire to be caught.</p><p>Or: a Zarry Spy AU, where they're both spies, working for opposite organizations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch me if you can

The second Harry stepped out of the restaurant on the street, he knew he was being followed. He wasn’t a spy for nothing. Having been trained in this scenario one too many times before, he knew exactly how to handle this kind of situations.

 

He stepped to the most average-looking car he could spot on the street and started picking the lock, making sure the way he stood obstructed the view of what he was doing the whole time. In the matter of seconds he was inside a dark grey Citroen, making his way to one of the more prestigious hotels the city had to offer.

 

He kept his aviators on, not wanting to disclose his face completely. He spared a few glances into the rearview mirror until he spotted a black Honda keeping at a short distance from him. He cursed under his breath and turned sharply. Although he knew exactly what to do to get himself out, he still wished he didn’t have to.

 

He parked the car right in front of the hotel’s door – another move to slow down the person following him as much as it was possible. Without looking back, he headed straight through the front entrance and into the lounge.

 

He undid two more buttons on his sheer shirt and slipped his aviators off his face and into his jacket’s buttonhole. He smiled at the receptionist sweetly as he approached her and said:

 

“Hello, I’ve got a reservation for Jagger…?” he hung his voice expectantly, and the receptionist nodded.

 

Not even two minutes later he was heading in the direction of elevators, key card in his hand, mixing in with the crowd. He slowed down a bit then, taking in his surroundings, slipping into the staircase with a single glance back.

 

He wasted no time getting into his room, putting his long legs to use and going up two or three steps at a time. Once he got into the room, he locked the door immediately and went in for a safe getting his gun out from there, as he only had a knife on him earlier.

 

He didn’t know if he’d have to fight now, but assumed that his follower would probably wait for some kind of back-up. He waited 3 minutes and when no one tried to force entry into the room, he pulled out a simple black bag from a wardrobe – it contained a change of clothes, another gun, pepper spray, and also a disposable cell phone, which Harry put to use immediately.

 

He dialed a number he’d known by heart since his first assignment three years ago and waited.

 

“Hi honey,” a voice on the other side said.

 

“Hiiiii,” he said in a drawl. “I think I might stay here for two more days”, he recited the well-known phrase, trying to sound as naturally as possible.

 

“Alright then, I’ll call you later, I’m shopping now,” the voice answered and hang up.

 

So. He had about half an hour before there’d be a car in the back to get him.

 

He disabled the phone at once and went around the room trying to locate the hotel room cameras. He spotted one that was just about made to be manipulated by an outsider across from bed.

 

 _How cliché,_ he thought and started taking off his jacket, when an idea struck him. He slowed down his motions considerably, moving his shoulders sensuously.

 

Whoever’s watching him better prepare for a show.

 

***

 

If there was one thing Zayn had learned over the last couple of weeks, it was that spying a spy was a tough job.

 

It was a challenge, though, and boy, did Zayn like challenges.

 

The satisfaction he was feeling right now, following from the restaurant an a-class spy working under a pseudonym “Mick” was making it even better. He smirked to himself, keeping his distance and all the while being fully focused and alert. He was very well aware that Mick might have noticed something and that that spy this good could trick him at any moment, but today’s operation was planned too carefully to go to shit.

 

Mick parked right in front of the hotel’s door, creating a burden for Zayn, which only made him more excited. He parked in the close vicinity, too, and took out his laptop and headset. He didn’t even bother following him inside – he knew fully well he could easily lose him to a crowd; so instead he set off hacking the hotel’s security system. Soon enough, he had a clear and unobstructed view from the majority of security cameras at his disposal. Oh yes, he liked a job this clean…

 

He quickly searched the rooms floor by floor and found Mick just in time to catch him pulling out some black bag from a wardrobe. Seeing as he took out a phone from it, Zayn fiddled a bit to get the sound footage to work.

 

 _“I think I might stay here for two more days,”_ was what Zayn heard in his headphones. There was a 99% chance that it was a coded message, so he sent it off to his back-up team immediately, then set his gaze on the screen and focused solely on the camera feed.

 

It looked like Mick was going to start changing his clothes probably, but one moment his whole stance changed. Zayn furrowed his eyebrows and looked more closely.

 

Mick rolled his shoulders and was sliding off his jacket painfully slowly, which accentuated his broad shoulders remarkably. Zayn slapped himself mentally, but kept on watching, entranced by the spy’s smooth and sensual moves.

 

***

 

When Harry finally slipped his jacket off, he threw it on the side of the bed. Then, he bent over to slip off his shoes, making sure he stayed bent longer than absolutely necessary and then straightening up and stretching up lazily like a cat in the sun. He knew that the shirt he was wearing did nothing to conceal his ripped muscles.

  
Moving his hips sensuously from side to side he turned his back to the bed and, keeping his head low, started to unbutton his shirt painfully slowly, suddenly very grateful that his coordinator insisted on covering his tattoos. Once he undid all of them, he left the shirt on letting it hang open and started taking off his slacks, hoping that he looked at least half as sexy as he was trying to.

 

He wasn’t concerned with his observer’s gender or sexual orientation – he knew whoever it was, would keep watching him not to miss any move he might do to escape. He hoped, however, that the picture he made would prove to be at least a little bit distracting, buying him time to escape unnoticed.

 

 _Well, let’s see about not missing anything_ , he thought and smirked to himself, plopping on the bed to get rid of his trousers completely.

 

He laid down then, making sure to keep his face covered – he threw an arm over his eyes. He bent his legs and spread them a bit. He moved his other and right inside his boxers and sighed loudly palming his dick. He hoped his follower had the sound effect as well. He played around with himself for a while, slowly moving his hand up and down his shaft, then fondling his balls, and again, until he was half-hard and turned around. He propped himself up on knees and moved his boxers off his ass, but leaving them on, resting just under his buttocks. He moved forward, holding himself up on one elbow, sucking the fingers of his other hand into his mouth.

 

When he deemed them slick enough, he spread his legs a bit more and moved his hand to toy with his entrance.

 

He’ll be damned if he didn’t put on a show worthy of a porn star.

 

***

 

Zayn couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

The spy looked like he was doing a strip-tease!

 

And a really good one, at that. Zayn couldn’t keep his eyes off – the man’s body was to die for and soon Zayn felt himself harden. He cursed, because now wasn’t the time for that, but following Mick’s movements was the only thing he could focus on.

 

Soon enough he had his right hand down his pants and he was slowly jerking himself off. He couldn’t hold back a moan when Mick started touching and teasing his entrance.

 

It’s been too long, several weeks he spent laying low was now taking its toll. He was staring at Mick’s arse cheeks like a starved man, wishing he could bite him, spank him, mark him…

 

A moan coming through his headset startled him a bit – he was so close and Mick was pushing back onto his own fingers and –

 

Zayn came in a few quick spurts, his release surprising him, his eyes closed, his back arched and his head leant away on the headrest. He stayed like this for a couple of minutes, panting as if he had been running.

 

The thought caused him to sit up straight at this instant and look at his laptop’s screen.

 

The only thing he was able to see was a note stuck to the camera.

 

Hope you enjoyed the show  
xxx.

 

Zayn groaned and hit his head on a wheel. He was so fucked.

 

He took out his phone and shoot off a text.

 

TARGET ESCAPED.

 

_

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and thoughts are very much appreciated. You can leave them here, or drop by narcoticreading.tumblr.com :)


End file.
